FateClan
FateClan is located in a secluded, dark cave. The cats rarely venture out, because all FateClan cats are blind. When kits are born, they can see for the first few months until apprenticeship, where they learn what kind of sight they have and how to control it. Some cats can see the future, some see the past, and some rare cats can see fate. When a cat becomes leader, they are given their sight back for a small period of time and taken to the cave of the Fates, where they are forced to pick from three objects that will determine the fate of FateClan. FateClan cats are very peaceful and often give help and advice to other Clans. When kits become apprentices, their eyes turn grey and cloudy due to loss of sight. This Clan is owned by Cottonfur. Ask on the talk page or consult Cotton on chat to join. Extra Information: Motto: The Choice is Yours Best Known For: Identity Enemy(ies): None known. Allegiances: Leader: Fatestar: Grey she-cat with grey eyes and black paws. Has the power to see the past, present, future and fate. Chose fire during her leader ceremony instead of rocks or flowers. (Cotton) Deputy: Sightflare: Light ginger she-cat with grey eyes and white swirls around her body. Has the power to see the future. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Goldentail- Cinnamon brown she-cat with grey eyes and dark yellow tail. Has the power to see the past. (Wisteria) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Coming soon. Warriors: Duskpelt: Dark grey tom with grey eyes. Has the power to see the past. (Cotton) Crookedwhisker- Short dark tabby tom with gray eyes. Has the power to see the past. (Meadow) Flashwing- short black She-cat with gray eyes. Has the power to see present. (Meadow) Apprentices: Oakpaw: Light brown tom with grey eyes. Has the power to see fate. (Cotton) Queens: Midnightpool- gray she-cat with gray eyes. Has the power to see fate. Expecting an unknown tom's kits. (Meadow) Queen's Kits: Coming soon. Elders: Coming soon. Deceased Cats: Coming soon. Roleplay: Archives Fatestar, able to see for the first time since she was a kit, blink rapidly at the sudden flare of light that invaded her eyes. Even in the darkness of the cave, there was enough light that she had to pause and take a moment to compose herself. Come. ''The voice called again urgently. Fatestar, pushing through the pain, padded deeper into the darkness. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she gazed around at the walls. Shimmering with water and something else that she couldn't pinpoint. She was now in complete darkness. The cave stretched back further and further, but something in her told her to stop walking. In front of her there were three podiums void of anything. From the darkness, an old, blind, rather ugly looking female cat walked up and touched her nose to the stone. Fire erupted from the stone and Fatestar's eyes widened in fear, but the fire stayed where it was. Two other cats looking exactly like the first padded up. The second touched her nose to the second stone and more rock sprung out from the smooth stone like a mountain. The third touched her nose to the third stone and a flower blossomed out, more beautiful than anything Fatestar had ever seen. She knew what she picked would determine the fate of her Clan. The fire could bring distruction, the rock could bring hard times, and the flower could bring new life that could affect their own. The fire could also bring brightness, the rock could keep the Clan solid, and the flower could make their life beautiful. What to pick, what to pick. Uncertain, she walked in front of the fire and looked up at the old cats. "I pick fire." She decided and the three cats nodded. The fire disappeared in a flash, followed by the rock and the flower. The old cats walked deep into the cave and Fatestar soon lost sight of them. She turned around and started back to her Clan. As she walked, her vision left her once more and she was blind again when she returned. My name is Death and the end is here. 04:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar was the first one to set paw on FateClan soil. FateClan was made up of very little soil and a lot of rock. The cats walked through the territory, Darkwater close behind Bluestar. They entered the well known FateClan cave, the darkest of caves and home of cats that no one knew much about. The cave was pitch black, making it nearly impossible to see. "Bluestar." The name echoed off the cave walls. Fatestar padded up, walking on a high rock, so that she was looking down on the cats. Her blind eyes watching the cats. "I knew you would come." She sang in a strange high pitch voice. She walked down the rock, so that she was in front of the cats. Her blind eyes drifted to Darkwater. "Oh, you bad bad boy, you. The troubleeeee." She sang and her eyes landed on Rosedapple. "Oh dear, so much passion, so much anger, so much...blood." She gave a small gasp and took a step away from Rosedapple. She looked at Starsong. "You might think yourself too good for others, the victim if you will, but perhaps...not quite." She smiled in a knowing way. "Dear Bluestar, how long it's been since I've seen your people. And GreenClan. What exactly is it you want to know?" She asked, knowing exactly what they wanted. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:53, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rainyfur looked around nervously. I better shut up.' She thought, not wanting to interrupt such great moment that was probably going to be marked in history. She was a bit glad Fatestar didn't notice her.' '''I'll just stand he-' Her thinking got interruptedby the feeling of something soft brushing against her shoulder. Looking back, she almost let out a scream. Goldentail was sniffing her shoulder, like if she was looking for something. "No diseases here!" Goldentail chirped before moving on to Rosedapple. Her small nose carefully sniffed the she-cat's shoulder a few times. "Neither here!" Goldentail purred, padding towards Darkwater. Now, she sniffed his shoulder a few more times than the other cats. "I doubted for some seconds, but you're clear." She said cheerfully. Bluestar's turn. Goldentail hurried up to her, sniffing her respectfully. "You're crystal clear!" Goldentail purred again, louder this time. But then, it was Starsong's turn. Goldentail almost skipped towards her with happiness, sniffing her shoulder in look for anything harmful. Goldentail's happines poofed away, yet her face didn't show it. She stopped sniffing, stepping away and muttering something nobody understood. Soon, a smile appeared on her face. "They're not a threat for the clan." The Medicine Cat meowed to Fatestar before running out of sight. But what they didn't notice was that the words Goldentail muttered out were "You have a severe case of serious trust-loss disease." All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 02:31, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Much thanks, Goldentail!" Fatestar called to the medicine cat, laughing slightly at what she had said about Starsong. Fatestar suddenly fell silent and got a far off look on her face. She spoke with a voice that was not her own, but spoke in volumes. The land of starry skies and bushes of rose will soak the Clans with blood Only one will win the prize of which was already given away Two pairs of two hearts beat as one in separate chests, three hearts intertwined in a bond that cannot ever be broken '' ''The silent one will be the one to perish in blood '' ''The peaceful will be bathed in flame and chaos '' ''Leaders will rise and fall, standing on the bodies of their neighbors or choking on their own blood '' ''Midnight will strike and launch the world into chaos' '' ''And the world will be forever changed''''' Fatestar shook her head and her blind eyes searched the faces of the cats. "Was that not what you wanted to her?" She challenged. Bluestar's jaw dropped open in horror. She knew as well as the other Clans that FateClan was indifferent to the Clans and their fighting, so she took their warns very seriously. Blood had been mentioned more than once in the prophecy, which bothered her a lot. Leaders will rise and fall, standing on the bodies of their neighbors or choking on their own blood. That was unsettling. The land of starry skies and bushes of rose. Could that be Starsong and Rosedapple? GreenClan will start a war? What prize? Who has the two pairs of two hearts? And what is the bond that cannot ever be broken? Who is the silent one? Which Clan is peaceful? FateClan? Surely Fatestar wouldn't like that. How will their lives be changed and when will the war start? Too many questions flooded Bluestar's mind at once. She knew coming to FateClan was a bad idea. They had too much power, too much knowledge, and that power could be dangerous. Darkwater swallowed. Was he the prize that was already given away? Did it mean his love for Rosedapple? Or his obligation to Starsong? Who was the fourth heart? Were the three hearts him, Rosedapple, and Starsong? If so, what is the bond that cannot ever be broken? This was too much for Darkwater to handle. He underestimated the power of FateClan and the knowledge they held. He had assumed they knew nothing more than a little into the future and would tell him who he would marry, not all this blood. My name is Death and the end is here. 03:04, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong looked at her sister. She figured out that she was the one who would die in blood. She hated this idea. but if it was her fate, she would need to take it as it is. She must do frist find a way to get out of her future marriage. She had nothing to lose form fleeing form this, But she had everything to gain. Rosedapple could have Darkwater, to which her sister was turely inlove with. Form this whole rant of Fatestar, what she took out this. She would die, she would betray her clan. Her sister and her betroved would be together. Starsong would betray her clan. And a war was coming. A war that would destory all the 10 clans that lived in this region. there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:58, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Fatestar looked directly at Starsong as if sensing her thoughts, but quickly averted her gaze and looked around at the other cats as well, so not to give too much away. "Well, well, well. So much betrayal going on in such a small group of cats. Busy busy busy." She said rapidly. Fatestar knew better than to give too much away, if she gave it away to them, she'd have to give it away to everyone. And where was the fun in that, really? A small part of her prophecy bothered her. The peaceful with be bathed in flame and chaos. She recalled during her leader ceremony. Picking fire over the stone and the flower. She could still see in her memories the fire as though it was seared into her brain. "Do send my best to the other Clans and to BlueClan and GreenClan, I would love to see Lilacstar and the others again. Well, not actually see." She gave a cackling laugh, but quickly composed herself. "Yes, they all need to come see me, or else it's not very fair, is it?" She gave the wicked grin of a madcat and giggled to herself. "Oh yes yes yes. The Clans. The 10 Clans. So much to come!" Fatestar laughed and began to pad into the darkness. "I do hope I see you soon, Bluestar. In one peice." Her voice echoed and Fatestar was gone. Bluestar stood with her mouth hanging open. "We should leave." Bluestar told her companions and started out of the cave. My name is Death and the end is here. 23:07, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- "So should we go?" Starsong said. "Afterall if there is a war we should be parpared." She said without emotion. After all, Sh e wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. She hated that she would ahve to wait until her time was right to slip away. She wouldn't be here for the war, she knew that. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 23:25, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, we will leave. But there will be no war. FateClan cats are crazy and don't know what they're talking about." Bluestar grumbled. She knew they shouldn't have gone to see the FateClan cats. Sightflare, the deputy of FateClan walked up and pulled Rosedapple aside. "There will be much suffering in your future." She insisted, blind eyes wide. "You might not think so right now, but there is so much love and passion, but much blood and betrayal in the days ahead. Tread carefully and take care of those you hold close to you and those you don't." Sightflare nodded to the cats and walked into the shadows, following her leader into the darkness. My name is Death and the end is here. 23:35, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple's eyes widened. She didn't really know what This cat ment. She was sure it wasn't good. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 23:38, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- (Those cats will RP in ... somewhere now probably BlueClan) Duskpelt on the edge of the territory. He might not be able to see, but he could still walk around, feel the rock on his paws, and listen to the world around him. He was one of the lesser burdened cats. He had the power to see the past instead of the future and fate, so he couldn't really screw anything up, because everything he knew already happened. It made him one of the more normal cats, because he wasn't constantly seeing things he wished he hadn't and he didn't have to hide much from anyone from fear it would alter time. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:00, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Velvetpaw had finally made it to the edge of the ten clan's territory's. she only had to go though FateClan's territory, and then she was free. She saw a cat on the egde of his own territory. She didn't want to fight to get away form him. She if she had to she would. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Who's there?" Duskpelt called, looking around with blind eyes. He could sense it was a cat on the territory. And near. FateClan cats didn't learn to fight in apprenticeship, they learned how to control their visions, so that it didn't overtake them and drive them insane and so that they knew what to give away to other cats. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Velvetpaw" Velvetpaw said. She was scared to met one of the cats of FateClan. Velvetpaw had heard that they were blind. But she never thought that they would look like this tom did. He looked simplely beautiful. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Duskpelt's eyes drifted to where he heard the voice. "Velvetpaw? The apprentice that wandered from PinkClan?" He asked, remembering a vision he'd had about a she-cat sneaking away from home. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:27, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Velvetpaw giggled. "Yes Mister know-it-all." She said cheekly. She pawed the earth beneath her paws. Velvetpaw knew that these cats had the ability to see The past or Present or sometimes the future. Though she never knew they'd be know it all. "So You know who I am, but who are you?" She asked him. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:33, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Duskpelt of...well I can assume you know from FateClan. Considering you probably know the Clan territories and...I'm blind." Duskpelt smirked. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:35, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I do know that you are form FateClan." Velvetpaw said sweetly. "I have a question, Can you See things that happen in your past?" She asked him. "Like, See see?" 00:39, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You mean do I know what you look like?" Duskpelt asked, confused. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I mean can you see what everyone and everything looks like?" Velvetpaw asked. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:42, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "If I see it, I know it. So, yes." Duskpelt replied. He might be blind, but it seemed like a small loss compared to everything he'd seen. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:44, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "That's good!" Velvetpaw said with a laugh. "So I guess your a warrior" This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:49, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, but it's not very hard around here. Don't be sad Velvetpaw. Why does it matter?" Duskpelt asked, confused. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Becasue everyone else is and I will never be able to be one" Velvetpaw said upset. "If I was never able to be a warrior, then I won't be fully grown." 00:53, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Well now you truly never will since you ran away." Duskpelt replied sourly. "You should go back, running won't help." He said and began to walk away. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "If I go back I won't ahve a future, You might be able to see the past, but you can not tell me that running isn't the answer, Becuase in turth you don't know the answer." Velvetpaw said turefully. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "How will you know if you do not try?" Duskpelt snarled." Perhaps you are not getting your Warrior name, because you are acting like a kit." He felt bad after saying it, but didn't take it back. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC ---- "I have tried, I have tried three times," Velvetpaw snarled. "And each time I fail." Velvetpaw dug her claws into the ground with annoyance. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:07, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "When at first you don't suceed, try, try again. It's a very common saying, but I see you're too stubborn to listen." Duskpelt sighed. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You try watching all your friends get their names," she stated. "Try watching three diffrent groups go though their training and become warriors. You try seeing that happen everyday, and knowing that you will never be good enough for it" This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:12, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Well then what's your plan? Die in the wilderness? If you can't pass the Warrior exam, you can't do it out there." Duskpelt pointed out. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:15, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I can die trying, It's better then being a burden of everyone else, the one they look at with pity." Velvetpaw said knowing death was her fate, it was everyone's fates. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I don't look at you with pity." Duskpelt laughed. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Then why wish for me to go back?" Velvetpaw retorted. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Because you aren't safe out here." Duskpelt shot back. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Better death then Disgrace." She snapped at him. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:27, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Duskpelt shrugged. "Don't get mad at me." He said. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I'm not!" She said simple. "We are agureing." This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:37, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I was stating. What do you want from me, then?" Duskpelt asked, somewhat annoyed. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "nothing" Velvetpaw said. "Just to get though your territory without being stopped." She commented to him. 01:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Duskpelt hesitated. "I'll be wondering what happened to you." He said. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:42, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "After a while you'll be able to see." Velvetpaw said simplely. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Maybe, maybe not. I don't get to pick." Duskpelt said pointedly and flicked his tail. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Well, Since you've already seen me, Chances are you'll be following my trail" Velvetpaw said. "So to speck" She added with a giggle as she tapped her tail on his shoulder. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:46, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Duskpelt looked around blindly. "I wish you wouldn't do that." He gasped. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Touch you?" She asked touching his head instead of his shoulder. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Duskpelt purred a little, but caught himself. "No, run around, I-I can't keep up." He breathed. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:53, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Dure you can! You just need to know where your going" Velvetpaw said with a smile. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I know where I'm going, I just can't....see you." Duskpelt muttered. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:59, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ------ "No, but you can smell and hear" she stated. that was all he needed after all, Sight was only a thing to see stuff with, without it, well It couldn't possiblely make that much of a diffrenace, could it? This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:CMP Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan